Harry Potter and Secrets Revealed
by everheart2
Summary: This is Harry's 6th year he will find many new things out and new surprises are instore for the trio and maybe someone who died is actully alive. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

**Alas I cannot make any claim to the characters that appear in this and following chapters of this story. They have been created by one who has brought back the joy that millions of people get when they travel through the pages of a book*****  
  
**Also there will be some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers**   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Last Day at Privet Drive  
  
It was just another day on Privet Drive when Harry was pulling out weeds out of his Aunt Petunias garden.  
  
"At least I am outside." He thought to himself. After the Orders threats to Harry's Uncle Vernon about treating Harry better "or else" Vernon took most of the restrictions off of Harry that had been upon him in previous years so Harry was basically allowed to do whatever he wanted as long as that:  
  
1. Harry never mentions anything about the wizarding world.  
  
2. Not to let his owl out during the day because the neighbors might think its odd  
  
And 3. Make sure all of his chores are done.  
  
But Harry always seemed to have time to himself now that he could use magic outside of Hogwarts. This not being able to use magic as an underage wizard was lifted (temporarily assured the Ministry of Magic) when Voldemort had returned to power. The Ministry saw that even though they are underage the young ones had to protect themselves so they are now allowed to use magic . However he still had to be careful because if Uncle Vernon found out, Harry would be in a whole heap of trouble.  
  
All of a sudden Harry felt claws on his shoulders. He looked to his side and smiled instantly he knew that sitting on his shoulder was his best friend Rons crazy owl Errol. Harry looked at Errols leg and found a piece of paper tied to the inside of it. He took the paper and sent Errol on his way knowing that if he needed to send a reply he could use Hedwig tonight. Since the way wizards communicated were through the owl post and not by phone or computer. As Harry read the letter, he smiled more and more . . .   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope this gets to you because you never know with this bloody bird. Since Errol is not that err accurate shall I say. I also hope that you do not get into too much trouble since I am doing this through owl post. But anyway I asked mom when you were going to come back to the burrow and she cleared it with Dumbledore and then mom had an idea. So we will be picking you up at one on the 30th.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
p.s. Happy Birthday :)  
  
Harry Couldn't believe it, he was going to be with the closest thing he had to a REAL family for his birthday, this was most definitely the best news that he had gotten all summer.  
  
A couple of hours later Harry was ready to go. (He had used magic to finish all of his chores) and he had packed (after all it was the 29th). By the time the dursleys had come home and Harry had dinner ready  
  
"Er . . . Uncle Vernon . . . "started Harry   
  
"What is it boy" said Uncle Vernon.   
  
"My friend Ron from Hog . . . ah school wrote me and was wandering if I could go to his house tomorrow for the rest of the holiday?"   
  
"Of course you may." Said Aunt Petunia before Uncle Vernon could speak and as if she could hear what Uncle Vernon was thinking "that means you would be spending more time there and less time here, and we could tell everybody (meaning aunt petunias muggle friends) that you needed extra time at Saint Brutus."  
  
At this point Uncle Vernon had closed his gapping mouth and shook his head in agreement.  
  
The rest of dinner had gone along fine with no interruptions and Harry had once again cleared the table and did the dishes then he ran upstairs to make sure he had everything, "Lets see a wand, robes, broom, I think that is everything."  
  
Harry got into bed but he couldn't get to sleep so he decided to read, and he knew the perfect book to. He got out of his bed and opened his trunk and he pulled out a massively thick book he had gotten from his friend Hermione it was called Hogwarts a History. Besides the moving pictures (all the wizard books had those) and the occasional interesting facts the book was quite dull and he fell asleep while reading the book, which he was hoping to do.  
  
Stayed tuned to chapter 2: The Burrow 


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2: The Burrow  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early and got his chores done as quickly as possible.   
  
Then at one o'clock he looked out the window and saw the blue Ford Anglia that was the Weasley family car (They had gotten the car back after it's time in the forbidden forest and Arthur was able to return it back to normal.) At once Harry had grabbed his trunk and Hedwig then ran (as fast as he possibly could with his huge trunk and his owl) outside and opened the door.  
  
"Oh come over here Harry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley she gave him a hug then told him to get into the car as the twins had loaded the trunk.   
  
"How ya doin Ron?"asked Harry  
  
"Oh can't complain, with Fred and George not around as much its actually quite boring." Replied Ron just as his two older twin brothers got into the car.  
  
"Oh is poor ickle Ronnie-kins bored now that were not around." Teased Fred and George  
  
"Harry you must come to our shop when you guys go to Diagon Alley. There is something we have to show you. It is currently one of our best sellers." Said George with a wink to his brother.  
  
"So you guys are doing well then?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we actually made enough to add on a lab out of the back and a flat up above."  
  
"Wow, so what is your store called?"  
  
"Weasleys Wizarding Wonders"  
  
"So how was your summer Harry?"  
  
"Oh the usual chores, threats from Dudley. Nothing major."  
  
But everyone thought that if the nothing major was a good thing or a bad thing because with Voldemort being back.  
  
After a few hours of driving Harry was back at the Burrow. It didn't matter how many times he came to the Burrow it always seemed to amaze him. The dishes seemed to do themselves along with the laundry and everything else. As Harry walked in the door he looked at the clock, not to see what time it was but to see where everybody was. You see the clock had ten hands and the background was divided into sections like, home, Hogwarts travel and so on but Harry looked at the clock for a second and thought why are their 10 hands when there are only nine Weasleys and when he noticed the difference he blushed the difference was that he had been added. After this he ran upstairs and talked to Ron.  
  
When Harry got up to Rons room he unpacked and came right back down and started to set the table but as he did so the plates flew out of his hands and the table started to set itself.  
  
"I have to get used to the magic in this house."Said Harry  
  
"Oh don't worry about that dear you will in time."Mrs. Weasley replied  
  
Harry was about to ask Mrs. Weasley what she meant but just then she had called out "DINNER!" and the house shook as seven pairs of feet came running from all directions of the house. Almost all at once they had all said "Welcome home Harry." And Harry had felt really good because even though he lived on Privet Drive the Burrow and Hogwarts were home.   
  
As Harry had looked around the table, he thought that this was the first time in awhile that all the Weasleys were home together.   
  
Bill had gotten some time off from Gringotts, Charly was studying dragons closer to home, Fred and George had come home for the weekend. Even Percy was home now that he realized that the ministry was wrong. Of course Ron and Ginny were there to since they were too young to be on their own.  
  
Just then an owl came in and had landed on Mr. Weasleys lap. "Oh this IS exciting. Your O W L results and your subject letters. Ok Ron, Harry, Ginny here you go."  
  
"You first Harry?" Said Ron  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Ron thought for a second and said "H before R of course."  
  
"Ok here goes nothing."  
  
As Harry opened the letter he looked and couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
  
Congratulations on passing most of your classes. Your results are as follows. Please remember the results have the following meaning.  
  
O = outstanding E = Exceeds Expectations A = Acceptable   
  
P=Poor D=Dreadful  
  
AstronomyP  
  
Care of Magical CreaturesO  
  
CharmsE  
  
Defense Against the Dark ArtsO  
  
DivinationA  
  
HerbologyO  
  
History of MagicO  
  
PotionsE  
  
TransfigurationE  
  
Possible career choices: Teacher, Doctor, Auror  
  
Harry couldn' t believe it he had made well enough grades to become an Auror.  
  
"Well done Harry, Way to go." Were some of the Weasleys responses when Harry had told them.  
  
"Now you Ron." Said Harry.  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,  
  
Congratulations on getting through your exams. Your results are as follows. Please remember that the results are as follows.  
  
O = outstanding E = Exceeds Expectations A = Acceptable   
  
P=Poor D=Dreadful  
  
AstronomyP  
  
Care of Magical CreaturesO  
  
CharmsA  
  
Defense Against the Dark ArtsO  
  
DivinationP  
  
HerbologyO  
  
History of MagicO  
  
PotionsE  
  
TransfigurationE  
  
Possible career choices: Teacher, Doctor  
  
"Way to go Ron." Said Harry  
  
"Yeah I did a whole lot better than I thought I did. Even in Astronomy with everything that happened with Hagrid at the time."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"Now for the supply letters. All they say is, to get the supplies we need we have to first go to school and choose the careers that we want then we can get the supplies."  
  
"So Harry dear what would you like for your birthday?" Asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just being here is gift enough."  
  
That was the truth. After dinner Harry and Ron went upstairs.  
  
"Have you heard from Hermione?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, she is coming home tomorrow and as a matter of fact so will the Order." Said Ron.  
  
"The ORDER is coming? But why???"   
  
"I guess its not every day that the FAMOUS HARRY POTTER turns 16."  
  
When harry heard that he threw a pillow at Ron because he knew that Ron was just kidding, and after that they had gone to bed.  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 3- The Party 


End file.
